metamo_arkfandomcom-20200216-history
Boggob/Boggob (Archived)
__NOEDITSECTION__ General Boggob, one of the sector’s most recently discovered and studied planets, is located far away from the more technically advanced planets, orbiting around the same sun as Wuud and a handful of other barren planets. It's atmosphere is incredibly humid, being of a light lavender color with the sun vibrantly shining through patches of the dense foliage. Water accumulates on the leaves of the prolific trees across Boggob, sometimes slipping down and falling like rain. Attempting to navigate Boggob’s dense jungles is incredibly difficult, as not only will the dense foliage need to be dealt with, but the landscape is laden with dangerous creatures, up to and including the populace, that have been only recently discovered. Even if you somehow manage to dodge all of the vicious fauna across Boggob, the landscape itself can be unforgiving; flora grows wildly and rapidly, and a lack of major landmarks makes finding a specific thing, be it a ship, a lost crew member, or anything else of importance, difficult. The land is also dotted with swamps, which can be over a hundred square miles in area, and can appear without warning, and are just as populated with vicious creatures as the land areas. Clearings, though uncommon, can be found, though these should be taken as cold comforts, being frequent signs of the populace, and that whoever discovers them shouldn't let their guard down. Boggob’s atmosphere is not actually dangerous, but is prone to rain and lightning storms; lightning, however, should only be worried about if it manages to start a fire; nearby trees should be tall enough to direct any lightning strikes away from you. The average day on Boggob lasts for about 50% longer than on Geolyte (a product of Boggob rotating so slowly in comparison), and midday can become incredibly humid and uncomfortable; even nighttime can prove unpleasant due to heat. Oxygen levels are also higher than average, but it shouldn’t prove an issue, provided any visit is temporary. Natives The Boggobians themselves are one of the most vicious races in the local sector. From various estimates and theories, the average height of a Boggobian is about five point nine inches, or 15cm. Now, this measurement does not bring into account the leaves that grow upon the Boggobian’s heads, resembling a headdress in the oldest of them. The leaves generally grow as a somewhat backwards angle, with the ones most aligned with the middle of their skulls growing the fastest and biggest, with the rate and size of growth shrinking as the leaves move outwards. With this, the Boggobians are actually somewhat plantlike, capable of photosynthesizing and producing their own energy, though they still rely on food to survive. This is further shown in how they develop as they age; the youngest are generally a soft green, followed by the darkish green carried by the adults, before yellowing (and the leaves upon their heads wilting and eventually becoming brittle) as they grow elderly. The majority of Boggobians carry a sturdy figure, a product of fighting to survive against Boggob’s hostile environment, regularly in conflict with predators several times bigger than they are.They have a single orange eye capable of seeing great distances and being able to spot small and/or camouflaged objects, at the expense of an apparent lack of proper depth perception, and can even see in the dark. Boggobians can climb at astonishing speeds and can run great distances before tiring, and can shake off most smaller injuries without much issue. Boggobians, like many races in the local sector, are omnivorous, consuming a diet composed mostly of meats, slipping in plants and fruits when possible. In particular, they favor a sweet, spiny, large blue fruit with a meaty texture, now known as a “tuklariac”. This fruit is rather rare, and can only be found on Boggob, with exports being both difficult and incredibly expensive. The Boggobians cherish this fruit, and only the highest ranking Boggobians are known to consume it. Outside of the tuklariac, Boggobians frequently hunt large animals, opting for swarming tactics, picking unsuspecting prey before mercilessly rushing it, usually killing it in seconds. However, Boggobians do not fight without tools; they are known to use spears fashioned from sharpened rocks, tendons from some incredibly dangerous animals, and sturdy wood from trees, along with spiked clubs and primitive sorts of “shields” built from strengthened tree bark and given a root handle. More slipshod tools are present as well; sharp objects, such as talons and teeth from slain beasts, tied to sticks using whatever was available at the time are not unheard of. If large prey is unavailable for whatever reason, Boggobians will eat some plants, but tend to cook them between incredibly hot rocks before consumption, presumably to check if a plant is toxic; some flora that is lethal to consume on Boggob releases a pungent, blackish sludge when burned. Though the exact consequences of consuming the plants that can produce this sludge is unknown, it is known to cause severe nausea and organ failure. Speaking of plants, Boggobians also have an, if rudimentary, grasp on agriculture, known to construct basic farms and small fields growing a variety of plants, though farming is generally managed by those not permitted to hunt, but strong enough to work, such as mothers. Boggobians live in separate “tribes” generally containing anywhere from 10 to 500 Boggobians each. Each one is ruled and governed by the eldest (who is usually one of the strongest), with other Boggobians taking up smaller roles, such as construction of weaponry and managing of food. Pottery and carving are also not unheard of, though they are usually picked up by those who cannot (or are not permitted to) hunt or farm. Boggobian societies typically run on a “day to night” schedule, with most farming and general hunting during the day, and all celebrations being held during the night, but otherwise lacking a truly organized agenda. Tribe layouts vary, from simple, earthbound villages to extensive settlements bridging between trees and weaving throughout, perhaps out of necessity. As a warning, however, you should not, for any reason, attempt to land on Boggob. The planet is protected to truly needless degrees by various acts and laws, some of which going into direct conflict with each other. Even if you do manage to get through all of the paperwork and legal issues relating to landing on Boggob, do not expect an easy task; all of the research facilities and labs set up on Boggob have been either destroyed by the natives or abandoned for safety reasons. With this, there is little chance you will find a safe place to land without extensive searching beforehand. And if you do land, be warned; from research teams trying to study Boggob in greater detail to those simply looking to “find themselves” on this primitive planet, few come back alive, and even less unscathed. The Boggobian populace is also rumored to hunt unknown visitors - and consume them. Relationships Boggob, being what it is, contributes little to the sector economy and culture. However, it serves as a valuable ground for biologists capable of surviving the wilderness, and is ripe for studying and examination. Its influence, however, is rather interesting, if a bit indirect and limited. A select few believe (and are willing to identify themselves as believing) that oneself can be “found” on planet Boggob, rooted in a lack of technology and the populace being several ages behind the surrounding planets, giving it a layer of “purity” that cannot be found in regular civilizations. Boggob also will sometimes have wares exported for high prices by allies (such as a vase made on Boggob being sold by the Floriasans) in exchange for resources such as valuable materials and food, though it is rumored that some of these transactions are underhanded. Otherwise, Boggob has no influence on the outside universe. Category:Archived Planet Pages